1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to colored resin molders and, more particularly, to a colored resin molder, which colors a molding material resin having thermoplastic properties by adding a liquid coloring agent to the resin and molding the colored resin thus obtained.
2. Description of the Related Art
A well-known molder for colored resins comprises a hopper for storing and issuing a resin material feeding means provided on the outlet side of the hopper and having a screw and a head for supplying the resin material fed by the feeding means to a dye while compressing the resin.
When this prior art molder is used to obtain a colored molding by coloring the resin material with a coloring agent, the resin material and coloring agent are usually mixed in the hopper. This means that after the molding operation using a coloring agent the hopper and feeding means must be cleaned to remove the remaining coloring agent if a molding operation using a different coloring agent is to be performed subsequently. The cleaning of the hopper and feeding means is very cumbersome and involves a great deal of labor.
In another aspect, with the above prior art molder it is difficult to stringently control the time and ratio of mixing of the resin material and the coloring agent. This means that it is impossible to obtain colored resins satisfactorily corresponding to the kind, size, color shade, etc. of desired molded products.